


【拔杯】《潮湿》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedwetting, Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal becomes a babysitter, M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will is a Mess, Will wears a diaper, disposable diaper, 尿床, 纸尿裤, 脑炎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: *关键词：脑炎、尿尿、尿床、纸尿裤。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham
Kudos: 12





	【拔杯】《潮湿》

一．

“威尔，能听见我的声音吗？”

汉尼拔把从威尔手里夺出来的枪放远，出声呼唤着威尔的意识。威尔犯了癫痫，而且额头的灼热温度告诉汉尼拔威尔可能同时还在发高烧。威尔现在的状态可谓是一塌糊涂——卷发发梢湿成一撮撮，像带水珠的藤蔓一样垂在他同样汗湿的脸颊上，眼皮里的眼球因为高烧癫痫而不断打着转，外套上带着从外面进屋的寒意，而他的领口正散发着因为汗水和高温混合交织的汗臭。

“威尔，能听见我的声音吗？”

威尔稍微恢复过来对汉尼拔的问话产生反应，但也只是像晕了脑袋的仓鼠一样各种晃悠。

“照着我念好吗？”汉尼拔的声音轰响在耳边，震得威尔的耳朵有点发痒。

“我的名字叫威尔·格雷厄姆。”

“我的名字，叫威尔·格雷厄姆...”威尔感觉自己身处于一个带回音效果的狭小空间里，而汉尼拔就在这个空间和自己对话。他的身体很烫，手心渗着不舒服的汗水，后背上沾满了汗水的衣服贴得他发冷。

汉尼拔端详着眯开了眼睛的威尔，然后托起威尔的两只手，检查着他的肢体功能是否受影响：“举起你的双手。”

威尔被碰着手肘举起了自己的双手。

“再举高一点。”威尔又举高了一点。

“再高一点。”威尔感觉自己像只螃蟹。

汉尼拔让威尔举着一会，观察着威尔的手臂操作情况，然后按着威尔的上臂让他放下：“很好。虽然你可能不太愿意，但我需要你微笑。”

威尔的上臂被按动着放下来，随着动作威尔的手放在了汉尼拔的手臂上，汉尼拔没有撤开，任由威尔扶着他。听见汉尼拔的进一步指示，威尔没有选择照做，他抓住汉尼拔的小臂，抬头眩晕地开口：“我想尿尿，莱克特医生。”

“...威尔？”汉尼拔顿住，感受到他的西装外套被威尔抓皱，“待会再去，我需要你先给我个微笑好吗？”

“不...我想上厕所，我想尿尿。”威尔抓紧汉尼拔的袖子，接着又想推开汉尼拔别让他挡路。

“威尔，威尔...先等等，威尔。”

汉尼拔搂住威尔的臂膀制止住他，但是威尔突然来了脾气不耐烦起来和汉尼拔互相对峙推阻着。

“为什么你不让我去尿尿？我要去尿尿！”威尔皱着眉，把自己沾满汗湿的身体往汉尼拔身上蹭撞，在争执之间汉尼拔眼疾手快按住了威尔的额头，依旧烫手的温度告诉汉尼拔此刻行为不合常理的原因。

“威尔，看着我，我需要你看着我，然后再跟着我念一遍我接下来说的话好吗？”

汉尼拔把威尔的手擒住，努力想使不清醒的威尔清醒一点。威尔感觉自己浑身不自在，双手被汉尼拔抓住，其中的布料被更贴合在皮肤上带来刺痒和冰凉的触感，这种触感更加刺激着他感受到自己膀胱的饱胀。

“威尔，跟着我念，我的名字叫威尔·格雷厄姆。”

“我的名字，叫威尔·格雷厄姆——”威尔的腿部在汉尼拔没有注意到的下方打颤合并在一起，偶尔隐秘地磨蹭纠结在一起。威尔每次试图挣脱开汉尼拔的束缚就会被拽得更紧，结果就是威尔越来越感觉到那种冰凉的扎痒感传递到下腹。

“很好，现在，我依然需要你给我个微笑，威尔。”

汉尼拔看着威尔，等着他给自己一个微笑，这次威尔如愿地给了汉尼拔一个微笑，一个显得过于高兴不对劲的用力微笑。汉尼拔的嘴角在对威尔的行为表示满意的瞬间凝固住，低头，汉尼拔看见了威尔的脚下出现一摊黄白色透明的液体，已经流淌到自己的鞋边。

汉尼拔抬头，看见威尔仍冲他幸灾乐祸地傻笑着。

“...”叹了口气，汉尼拔把手掌抚在威尔的脖子边忍着脚底下的尿臭继续检查着威尔的发热情况。

“我应该把你带去医院，但是我需要先把我们，主要是你清洗干净。威尔，站在这里别动，知道吗？我去拿一些毛巾过来。”

汉尼拔看了看威尔的反应，确定对方没有再想恶作剧的想法就避开脚下的尿液走出了餐厅。威尔的脸沉下来，低头迷迷糊糊地看着脚下的一大滩液体，晃着身子无措地站在原地，仿佛深陷困境里的无助猫鼬。

拿了一包新的卷纸，三条吸水毛巾和一条厚而柔软的大毛巾和自己一直有备放在办公室的一套新衣服，汉尼拔太阳穴突跳着再次进入一片狼藉的餐厅，威尔的确有乖乖地站在原地。把东西放在桌子上，汉尼拔牵着威尔小心地让他踏出尿液外，沉默地抽出卷纸一沓沓铺在液体上，汉尼拔再起身回头看着垂着脑袋的威尔。

“威尔，把裤子脱下来，别穿着它们。”

可是威尔只是低垂着头，毫无反应，汉尼拔看了看威尔，然后伸手弹开威尔的皮带，威尔只是发出了一点点咕哝。抽出威尔腰间的皮带，汉尼拔把它卷好放在桌子上，然后他扣开了威尔裤子前的纽扣，拉链拉下的声音响亮地产生在俩人之间，汉尼拔抬眼看了看威尔，然后弯腰帮对方脱下了被尿液淋湿的裤子。

“威尔，扶住我。”汉尼拔蹲下，把威尔的裤子脱到了脚边。威尔伸手搭住汉尼拔的肩膀，然后一边抬起一只脚让汉尼拔把他的裤子脱下来。小心着沾到尿液的地方，汉尼拔把威尔的裤子折了折放在一个椅子上，威尔的手落在了汉尼拔的手臂上，汉尼拔看过去。

“我很抱歉。”威尔的脸庞比起刚刚显得没有那么湿漉漉了，但是发着烧的通红表现在他的脸上，让他此刻的道歉都充满着孩童犯错后的伤心害怕而不是成年人冒犯了对方后的清醒成熟。

“没事的，你发烧了，身体自然而然会背叛你做出一些你没办法控制的事。”汉尼拔把威尔的手拿下来，然后推着他往后靠在桌子边，拿过一条毛巾，汉尼拔再次看了看威尔的状态， 然后拿着毛巾的手就放在了威尔两条沾满尿液的大腿上，汉尼拔擦拭着威尔的身体，搓动着线条优美丰满健硕的大腿，他把手放在威尔的腰侧，好让自己扶着可以下蹲擦拭威尔小腿上的污垢。

“我想脱掉内裤，它贴着我难受。”在汉尼拔蹲下靠近胯部的时候，威尔把手滑在自己的内裤边缘里，询问着汉尼拔的意见。

“难受就把它脱下来。”汉尼拔瞥了一眼威尔的手，轻声回应。

“唔。”威尔弯下腰去，两手扯着自己的内裤脱下，脱到膝盖时威尔伸手扶在汉尼拔的手臂上，用抬腿的方式偷懒蹭下了裤子，但是中途被汉尼拔叫住要先脱掉鞋子，鞋子上也淋满了尿液。汉尼拔蹲下身去，帮威尔脱掉鞋子，再帮他脱下了内裤。

“冷。”威尔的腿晃动在汉尼拔的脸边，引得汉尼拔没法不去注意威尔的阴茎，它垂软蜷缩在包皮里，而且还被威尔的上衣遮盖住了一些，但是它湿漉漉的头部正好暴露出来，汉尼拔看了看它，然后看了看表情平淡迷糊的威尔。

“我帮你擦拭一下。”

汉尼拔起身靠近威尔，绕在威尔身后拿起了新的一条毛巾，然后汉尼拔把手伸了下去，拢着毛巾包裹上威尔的阴茎。

“呃...”威尔头痛得眯起眼，手抓住了汉尼拔的手腕，但没有推开。

威尔靠在桌边，他的屁股被冰凉的桌面挤压着，两条光裸的腿随意地支撑着自己，他的两腿之间，是汉尼拔覆盖着毛巾的手，清洗揉搓在上面。汉尼拔距离威尔很近，眼神更多落在威尔的脸上而不是身下。隔着一层毛巾慢慢把威尔的包皮撸开，露出其中湿润的龟头，汉尼拔轻轻揉搓了上去。

“哈啊——”威尔膝盖挣动了一下，放在桌子上的手拽住了旁边汉尼拔的衣角。

“你在做什么？”

“帮你清洗，你把自己尿得一身都是。”汉尼拔的语调很低很沉，又重新轰响在威尔耳边，威尔感觉脸部又烫得难受起来，他扯了扯汉尼拔的衣角。

在威尔的阴茎上停留了过长的时间后，汉尼拔拿开了自己的手，然后他转身拿起放在桌子上的那套衣服——自己的内裤和一件朴素的西装裤，递到威尔眼下。

“穿上它，可能会不太适合你，但是我需要载你回家，你不能光着身子出去。”

等着威尔愣愣地接过衣服，汉尼拔就把那些毛巾收拾好，再把地上吸满了尿液的纸巾清理走。威尔捧着手上的衣服，他在蹲着的汉尼拔身后低头看了看自己的阴茎，然后伸手撸了撸它，缓解了刚刚停留在上面的柔软触感。汉尼拔处理着那些纸巾，听着身后的威尔套上衣服，发出笨拙的沙沙声。

站在门口，威尔下身穿着过长的西装裤等着收拾好的汉尼拔一起走。他的袜子和鞋子也都被自己的尿液淌湿，汉尼拔没有预备多一双鞋袜，于是威尔只能用尽可能多的纸巾包裹住自己的脚充当一会袜子，然后穿着自己散发着尿臭味的鞋子，忍受先就近去汉尼拔家的一会路程。

“威尔，我好了，我们走吧。”

威尔缩在自己的外套里，他在高烧头晕里羞涩着汉尼拔的触碰。

二．

窝缩在副驾驶上，威尔把脸挤在自己的衣领里打着瞌睡。他身上的裤子柔软，但总会在某些时候膈应着他的大腿内侧，那条太过柔软的丝质内裤让他觉得自己的屁股无法坐稳在座位上。

“我们待会就到了。”察觉到身边威尔的小动作，汉尼拔出声温柔安慰。

这会是彻彻底底狭小具备回音的空间，威尔感觉自己的耳膜被汉尼拔的声线撞击着，他的阴茎在属于对方的内裤里不适地抽动了一下。威尔感觉自己的膀胱又散发出那种让身体发麻的涨意。经过了半个小时的车程，威尔在汉尼拔停好车的瞬间就蹦下了车，不顾自己把汉尼拔长长的裤脚踩湿在雪堆里，他面朝汉尼拔的家门，觉得不会被汉尼拔看到一样掩耳盗铃地跺了跺脚，暴露出自己又憋着尿意的困窘。他的身体的确不怎么受自己的控制了，威尔气馁叹息在属于自己的外套衣领里。

“又想上厕所了吗？”汉尼拔不疾不徐地走到威尔身边，打开了自己的家门，指示了一下自己家里的厕所方位，然后就看着匆匆奔去的威尔的背影皱眉又发笑。汉尼拔担心着威尔的身体状况，如果威尔逐渐丧失最基本的控制排尿功能，那问题已经发展到了最严重的程度。再度回到车里拿威尔换下来的衣服，汉尼拔听见屋子里威尔奔进厕所的关门声，他在“自己的朋友病得很严重”和“自己带回了一个病人照顾”的同一认知里眨了眨眼，慢慢走进自己的家。

威尔从厕所出来的时候汉尼拔正往餐桌上摆着碗筷，汉尼拔回头看他给了他一个微笑，然后目光落到了威尔的脚上。

“威尔，把鞋脱了，你先穿着我的拖鞋。”威尔看了看脚边放着的那双鞋，冲汉尼拔点了点头。

晚饭进行得很顺利，至少威尔是在吃完饭后才跑去了厕所而不是在吃饭途中发出了想上厕所的信号。饭后汉尼拔给了威尔一些消炎药物，他在汉尼拔的注视下服着水吃掉它们，之后威尔有提出过回自己家的想法，但是被汉尼拔以什么理由非常正当地拒绝掉了，威尔就顺势留在了汉尼拔家里，睡在主卧旁边的客房。

几乎昏睡在浴缸里，威尔已经记不清汉尼拔回绝他离开的理由是什么，那些消炎药在食物和热水的双重作用下迅速发挥着效果，威尔感觉自己快融化松软成一滩热水，这和之前梦见自己被煮沸的剧烈感不一样，威尔现在的感觉是异常舒适的，像是经历了一场最深度的睡眠，又或者身体正进行着一场极漫长的坠落运动，长到他根本不会产生害怕的念头，只是觉得轻松无忧。

最后威尔是在感受到自己下身传来的释放感时惊醒过来的，他的确睡着了，睡在了浴缸里，他可能差一点就会被自己的尿液溺死。威尔慌乱地从水里起身，然后迅速蹦出浴缸拔掉了塞头，看着混杂了自己尿液的热水螺旋地被冲走，威尔感觉无助又绝望。

现在除了要防止睡着后开始梦游，他还要防止自己随时都会尿床。

威尔在浴缸里制造的混乱没有引来汉尼拔的注意，老老实实地把对方的浴缸里里外外清洗了个干净，最后平复了心情走出浴室时威尔才发现刚刚汉尼拔出去了一段时间，因为此刻汉尼拔正从楼下上来，穿着规规矩矩的三件套，靠近威尔时他身上的冷气和威尔身上的温暖相抵着。

“你刚刚出去了吗？”威尔问。他卷发上的水珠被汉尼拔看在眼里，身上已经换了一套新的但仍属于汉尼拔的衣服作为睡衣。悲伤和惊慌还滞留在他的眼底。

“是的，去买了一些东西。浴室柜子里有多的牙刷你可以用，早点睡觉威尔，我给你的药可不只是为了消炎的，睡一觉它会让你恢复得更快。”

然后汉尼拔就进了主卧，威尔还没来得及说出自己的顾虑——其实他也不会说。他只希望自己不会把汉尼拔的整个床单尿湿。

但是他确实把汉尼拔的客房床单尿湿了，而且还被汉尼拔逮了个正着。

“...你在干什么？”威尔是被现实的动静吵醒的，他感觉到自己的身上发凉，有人翻动着他的身体，他在睁眼之前意识到了那是汉尼拔，但是他不知道汉尼拔为什么会出现在自己这里，然后在睁开眼感受到自己屁股下的潮湿热液时他惊醒了过来。

“检查你的发热情况，以及想到我给你的药可能会让你陷入深度睡眠，所以可能会让你更加没有防备地...”汉尼拔没有说出接下来的话。

“我很抱歉...”威尔感到彻底的困窘难堪，他下意识想把被子往自己身上拢，但是汉尼拔伸出阻止的手和冰凉的湿意让威尔意识到这个举动非常的愚蠢，于是他只能选择自己把被子掀开，主动让自己暴露出来，带着沾满了尿液的裤子，狼狈地站在床边。

“我很抱歉...”

“威尔，”汉尼拔叹了一口气，“你生病了，你没办法控制自己的身体，你不需要为此感到抱歉。”

但是威尔还是在昏暗里羞红了脸，那种仿佛成长初期却还会尿床被大人玩伴嘲笑的极端困窘爬满了威尔的全身，而他此刻还是该死地感觉到自己又有了尿意。

“威尔，把裤子脱下来，然后去清洗一下自己，接着我建议你睡在主卧，可以吗？我不会让你再睡在这里。”

那些尿液贴在威尔的裆部上，在他的柔软皮肤上产生着针扎般的痒意，同时催生着更多的尿意，威尔无声地点了点头，走出房门进入浴室。汉尼拔看着床单上的水渍，眉目间皆是忧虑。

在镜子面前分开大腿清洗自己的下身，威尔的脸色重新潮红起来，他把擦满黄色尿液的毛巾挤在水龙头底下清洗，他大腿间的水渍发干得泛痒。威尔一直低着头清洗，在听到门外传来汉尼拔的声音的时候猛地低下头给自己迅速洗了一把脸。

“威尔，我进来了。”汉尼拔拧开门，看见的就是红着眼睛匆忙洗了把脸试图掩饰泪痕的威尔。汉尼拔靠近威尔，在对方可以从镜子里观察到自己一举一动的情况下伸手给予了一个拥抱。像是尊重了猫咪的示好方式。

“没事的，我会照顾好你，这可以被治愈，你会没事的。”

兜住威尔的头部，不管威尔的脸上还带着的水珠，汉尼拔把威尔慢慢抱在自己的颈边，在滴下来的冰凉里，汉尼拔感觉到了其中夹杂的一些热度。

“没事的。”

领着威尔进入了自己卧室，汉尼拔没有再给威尔提供一套新的睡衣，而是拿出了一个让威尔完全感到羞愧和羞耻的东西。

“我刚刚出门就是去买了纸尿裤，我很抱歉这样对待你，威尔，但是你的确需要它。”汉尼拔把那片纸尿裤展开来，然后看着威尔。

“...我可以自己穿上。”威尔光着下身，紧张局促地站在门边。

“过来这边威尔，我们还需要再睡上一会，你需要休息。”

“...”威尔抬腿，盯着汉尼拔的脚慢慢走了过去。

“好男孩。”汉尼拔又抱了一下威尔，依旧没有被挣开，“你先躺下好吗？我会为你穿上。”

拽紧汉尼拔的衣角，威尔闭紧双眼点了点头。

他被汉尼拔温柔地放置在了床上，还是汉尼拔习惯性入睡的带了体温的一侧位置。脑袋压在枕头上时威尔感觉自己仿佛置身于有汉尼拔气息的热水浴缸里，汉尼拔的枕头是那么软，但它又在快要让威尔产生恐惧之前及时托起了他的头部。威尔的下身光着，此刻他的两个脚踝被汉尼拔抓在一起吊起在空中，威尔看着头顶的汉尼拔把他的下半身腾空举起，就像是给婴儿包上纸尿裤的姿势，然后威尔感觉到那片纸尿裤被放在自己的屁股下面，他的腿被慢慢放下，在汉尼拔把他的双腿掰开时他发出了难过羞耻的呻吟，但随后又被汉尼拔的嘘声安抚住。威尔把汉尼拔的被子拽过来盖在了自己肚子上，在看不见自己下身的情况下异常感受着纸尿裤被卡进自己的两腿间，然后被扯好，最后听见纸尿裤在腰部两边粘合住开口的声响。在只有一盏床头灯的昏暗照明下，威尔压着被子的手被汉尼拔握起，然后肚子上的被子被盖到全身，他听见汉尼拔说：“睡吧，威尔。”

汉尼拔从床的另一半上来，威尔稍微倾斜了一下然后被靠近过来的汉尼拔阻挡住了抖动，威尔看着汉尼拔举过手臂关掉了自己这边的床头灯，昏暗的照明没有了，威尔陷入了起初在客房一样的黑暗，但他没有硬撑着不让自己闭眼入睡，耳边就是汉尼拔的呼吸声，威尔能感觉到汉尼拔并没有入睡，而是在观察着自己。

在有了纸尿裤的保护和汉尼拔的陪伴下，威尔的神经被自我允许松弛下来，威尔慢慢闭上了眼，他几乎一秒入睡。

三．

在凌晨微微有曙光的时候，威尔被自己下身的释放感惊醒，他下意识就想掀开被子跑去厕所，但是旁边伸出了一条胳膊把他牢牢按在了床上。

“威尔？没事的，尿出来，你不会再弄脏床单了。”

汉尼拔微微醒过来，他的声线不同于平常，此刻带着慵懒的拖沓语调和一个很明显的外国口音，他像是和威尔一起睡了很长时间那样自然地把威尔拢在被窝里，出声安慰着。

威尔抓着汉尼拔的手臂，在努力噤声和羞耻感中坐在床上慢慢尿在纸尿裤里 ，因为上身暴露在空气中让他受冷得抖了抖，于是汉尼拔跟着起身，再次地抱住了威尔。

“感觉好些了吗？”汉尼拔暖和的身体热气侵袭过来，威尔再次不受控制地抖动起来，然后感觉到四肢悄然暖和。

“嗯。”

“那接着睡，明天我再给你吃一点药，换一片新的纸尿裤。”

汉尼拔压着威尔重新躺回在床上，他和被子双重保护在威尔的身体上，让威尔的恐惧和无助被消除在大脑里，就像身下的那片纸尿裤，牢固安全地包裹着他，不会让他的尿液再肆意流淌，不会让他再把周遭搞得一团糟。

*为什么写到结尾感觉自己在打成人纸尿裤广告？？


End file.
